


Side

by alternativekpop



Category: C9 BOYZ (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternativekpop/pseuds/alternativekpop
Summary: Hyunsuk gets a text and pushes himself to the side.





	Side

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope one specific person never reads this, but thankfully they won't cause they sadly never discovered the art of fanfic or kpop :P 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the angst~

* * *

 

**Don’t Answer**

_ Hey Suk _

_ Are you busy tomorrow? _

 

Hyunsuk sighed as he read the messages on his phone. He promptly saved the paper he had been working on, and reread the texts a few times. Despite knowing the insignificance of this text, his heart beat a little bit harder. The short male knew that it was probably a group hangout or something, but a small part of him wished it would be more. Maybe a stroll around the neighbourhood with just the two of them, or even a short trip to the nearby coffee shop to laugh about drinks as they had once. He contemplated not answering but figured he would try his luck anyway. 

 

**Don’t Answer**

_ Hmmm not really?  _

_ Why? What’s up? _

_ Well, it’s my birthday tomorrow and I figured that it would be cool to spend it with everyone.  _

_ So I wanted to know if you could come tomorrow after lunch?  _

_ I know it’s short notice and stuff so I understand if you can’t come _

 

Hyunsuk felt his heart drop. He knew it was Byunggons birthday the next day. He had put multiple reminders on his phone throughout the day just so he wouldn’t forget the older male’s special day. Hyunsuk admitted that it would be nice, to spend time with the others and have fun. But a small, selfish part of him wished that it would be just the two of them. Still, Hyunsuk replied.

 

**Don’t Answer**

_ I can check in the morning? _

_ What time? _

_ Yes of course!   _

_ 1ish _

_ Ok, should I bring anything? _

_ Just love and understanding, positivity _

 

Hyunsuk slapped his cheeks lightly, trying to rid himself of the smile that crawled up his face. He shouldn’t think like this, especially about Byunggon of all people. Not only was Byunggon his close friend, but after the breakup between him and Seunghun a few weeks ago- it felt wrong to think any of these things.

Yet, he still did. Thoughts of inside jokes and late night texts filled his mind. Hyunsuk couldn’t help but regret replying to the invitation. He had been distancing himself from the older male for weeks now. He wasn’t going to let it all go because of some stupid party. Even if Hyunsuk desperately wanted to go. Although, when he went to reply; instead of telling Byunggon what he should, he texts the older the opposite.

 

**Don’t Answer**

_ Yes Sir! _

_ Good night _

_ Gnight _

 

Hyunsuk placed down his phone. The texts repeatedly played in his head. Every word was revisited and rethought. Sometimes, the smaller male wished he had never met Byunggon. Perhaps if he had never met Byunggon, he would have never fallen in love with his smile, or his weird jokes, or his understanding personality. But he did, and now Hyunsuk is left alone to his thoughts.

Hyunsuk knows that whatever happened between Seunghun and Byunggon isn’t over. Seunghun was still desperately in love with the tall male, and Byunggon had sounded so in love during the duration of their relationship. They were bound to get back together, it was just a matter of time.

* * *

 

_ It was with Byunggon and Junkyu during a hangout at his house. All three boys were squished in the small couch, but Hyunsuk had no place he would rather be. His best friend on his left, while the person he loved on the right. Hyunsuk felt giddy with his crush pressed close to his side. The three boys laughed and played around for hours before Byunggon started whining about his boyfriend. “I miss him...” _

__ _ Hyunsuk let out a fake laugh to cover up the sound of his heart-shattering. “Hyung. It’s been three days, not even. Besides, you’ll see Seunghun hyung tomorrow.” _

__ _ “Still. We usually see each other every day, and texting just doesn’t seem like enough anymore.” _

__ _ Hyunsuk could barely keep in the snarky reply that threatened to escape as he scrambled off the couch. “Well, I’m going to start making the pancakes! Anyone willing to join me?” _

__ _ Junkyu tilted his head knowingly as he got up to join Hyunsuk in the kitchen. _

_ Hyunsuk just leaned his head on the counter and tried to ignore the pain that overtook him.  _

* * *

So, when Hyunsuk got a call from Seunghun that Byunggon had broken up with him, he was more than surprised. The only reason that the older had given was that he apparently didn’t feel the same about Seunghun as the other did for him. Hyunsuk thought about it for weeks, ‘ _ Why would they break up?’ ‘Byunggon clearly liked Seunghun, so why would he say he didn’t?’ ‘Did he actually not like Seunghun?’  _ and the dreaded, ‘ _ Does he like someone else?’ _

__ Don’t get him wrong, most of the time Hyunsuk was a realist. He knew where he won and where he lost. Usually, he would pick his battles according to that. Yet somehow, whenever it had to do with Byunggon- all of this was thrown out the window. Unrealistic scenarios flew through the shorter male’s mind every night. Unlikely fantasies had started taking over his days as well. So, no matter how much Hyunsuk tried to tell himself that nothing would ever happen- his hopes would rise with a simple text. 

Hyunsuk had tried to get over the older male multiple times. He had changed Byunggons name to ‘Don’t Answer’ in hopes that it would help restrain himself from texting the other all the time. It didn’t help much, as Hyunsuk still replied to anything the other male sent him. He couldn’t help it, every interaction felt like a big thing to the younger. Every word was blown out of proportion and even thought Hyunsuk knew this, he couldn’t stop himself from falling for it. 

And every time he fell, he crashed alone.  

* * *

 

The next day, Hyunsuk stood in front of the mirror, debating whether to go or not. He decided to send a text to Jihoon to see if the other was coming to the hangout. 

 

**Other Half**

_ Hey _

_ Are you coming today? _

_ Wait _

_ Do we have school??? _

_ No you idiot _

_ I meant Byunggon hyungs gathering _

_ The one at lunch today _

_ We are hanging out? _

_ I didn’t know _

_ Maybe it was for a select few people? _

 

There it was again.  ‘ _ Maybe Byunggon only invited me, _ ’ the unlikely scenarios took over Hyunsuk's mind once more. Hyunsuk quickly dismissed the thought, Byunggon had clearly mentioned that he was inviting others. Yet Hyunsuk couldn’t help the scenarios that flew through his head. Hyunsuk thought for a bit before sending a text to Seunghun.

 

**Hunnie Hyung**

_ Hyung? _

 

Before he could even get a response, Hyunsuk quickly shut off his phone. ‘What am I doing?’ he thought. Whether or not Seunghun was coming, shouldn’t matter. Byunggon was off limits as a friend’s ex. Hyunsuk couldn’t do that to Seunghun. Not to the hyung who had been there for him during hard times. Not to the hyung who held him tightly whenever he broke down into sobs.

Not that Hyunsuk would even get the chance. Byunggon wasn’t unpopular, he had been liked by half of their group. Junkyu, Midam, and Seunghun had all fancied him at a certain point. There was no way Byunggon would ever like Hyunsuk. Not the Hyunsuk who was too short. Not the Hyunsuk who was loud and weird. Not the Hyunsuk who tended to resort to violence before talking things out. Not the Hyunsuk who got angry, sad, and emotional easily. Not Hyunsuk.

So Hyunsuk took out his phone once more with a sad smile. It wasn’t worth it. The thrill of being invited and being the one Byunggon talked to wasn’t worth the heartbreak and regret of watching Seunghun and Byunggon laugh like the perfect pair they were. Like the perfect pair that he and Byunggon would never be. So Hyunsuk sent the text and went back to his couch to work on his paper. He would be happy one day. He would take one for the team, despite it ending in his own heartbreak; even if it meant being pushed to the side. 

 

**Don’t Answer**

_ Hey _

_ I can’t come today _

_ Gotta take care of my siblings _

 

One day Hyunsuk would be at the centre of someone's eyes. On that day, when he could have someone to call his own- he would refuse to be pushed to the side.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading :D  
> Tell me any thoughts, ideas, or comments you have!  
> (Also the alternate ending of The Other Side should be posted sometimes this week or next week- it's taking long than I thought :(( so I'm sorry to anyone who was waiting for it )


End file.
